


My Secret

by quietdreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, I'm not sure what to tag for this, Letter, Nonfiction, Perfect Date, Romance, and i needed to get it out, because like, dating mentioned, for this person, i guess, i have these feels, idk - Freeform, it's just something i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreams/pseuds/quietdreams
Summary: I've never really written anything like this before. I just kind of opened myself up and let it out.This was my entry for the #PerfectDate Writing Contest on Wattpad.





	My Secret

My perfect date involves you, always you.

I never knew it before, when we were so close, and I never thought about it when I left. I didn't want to leave that state with any feelings left behind.

I had never looked at you in that light, but now?

Now I daydream about laying next to you in my bed, the two of us just staring into each other's eyes and whispering about the plans we want to make for the future.

I dream about holding you close in the winter, keeping you warm while we watch some lame show you like, or read to each other in the little nook next to the big window. 

I dream about us laying on top of the sheets in the summer, the fan across the room on high as it tries to cool the sweat on our skin.

I dream about walking down the street, holding your hand without having to worry about what these small-minded people think.

I want to see you smile, and I want to hear you laugh, even though you think it's the ugliest thing. I want to see that spark of confidence you get when I tell you you're  _always_ beautiful, even when you think you're not. I want to see you eat a whole pizza, and then become bashful because you didn't think you ate that much.

My perfect date always involves your smile. It always involves your laugh. I want to hear it, even if I'm not the one that made it happen.

My perfect date involves you, and what you want to do, because I just want you to be happy.

I had never expected to feel this way for someone, and just thinking that you'll only be here for ten days is enough to make my heart clench.

But that's okay, because ten days will be enough, as long as I get to see you.


End file.
